


Spoils of War

by HyunjinLoaf



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunjinLoaf/pseuds/HyunjinLoaf
Summary: Jungeun is your typical college student. Trying to balance work and school she hasn't had the best of luck. Soon her life changes for the better?
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started writing this after watching loonatv #517 during butterfly promotions. Well, here we are a whole ass year plus change later. I recently felt inspired enough to continue writing this story. I already had eight thousand words and the basic premise of where I wanted this story to go before my hiatus, but I be insecure lmaoo. Hehehe anyway if yall hate this I never wrote this because no I didn't <3

“Man FUCK that job!” Jungeun said in a huff as she flopped face-first on the couch. Jiwoo looked up from her textbook and set down her notes because she knows her overdramatic roommate is about to rant. Most people would say “Hey I’m home. You wouldn’t believe the day I had…” Jiwoo knows her roommate isn’t like most people. With a deep sigh, Jiwoo gives in to the whines.

Sighing again putting a hand under a chin. She muses.“What happened now?” 

Her face still in the cushions Jungeun muffs out, “Mmmmfrf mmhruph!” 

Jiwoo just leans closer and narrows her eyes “…the what?” 

Jungeun lifts her head “I said I got fired!” Fighting back a grin Jiwoo gets up from the kitchen table to comfort her roommate. Jungeun hasn’t had the best of luck at keeping a job. Either she didn’t like the working staff, complained about the customers, or just don’t want to work especially since she’s in university. Her longest job was 6 months at a Chuck E. Cheese when she was a junior in high school (2 of the months she had to take leave because she injured her ankle and she was damned if her manager made her be the dumbass mouse while she was in a boot). Jungeun was just tired of working while having school obligations that occupied a lot of her time. So trying to get work hours that worked well with her schedule was difficult. 

Jiwoo knows Jungeun is struggling she has known her ever since the second year of junior high and were friends ever since. When they found out they got accepted into the same university, they looked for apartments to rent. “So what happened this time?” Jungeun sat up took a deep breath and explained why she got fired from Coco Crafts.

“Okay, so you know how me and Hyunwoo would always mess around when there were hardly any customers, which is pretty much all the time. I had to put on display this tall ass tower of dollhouse dioramas boxes. Hyunwoo came by and kicked a bottom box, then ran which made the whole thing fall back. Some hag was just so happened to be walking behind it and a couple of boxes hit her head and she fell to the floor. So the bitch starts screaming about how her head hurts and how she already had a herniated disk. I at first was apologizing and tried to assist her up but then she refused and demanded to speak to the manager. Coco was in the back doing god knows what, I radioed her to come to the front. AFTER 5 MINUTES!!! Coco comes to the front. Mind you the hag is still on the floor this whole time. I started picking up boxes at that point. As soon as the hag sees Coco she starts chewing me out saying ‘I was irresponsible, not offering to assists her after she fell’ and that ‘She’ll be contacting her lawyer’ at this point I was FUCKING FUMING.” 

Jiwoo watches as the brunette jumps up from the couch and starts pacing this really got her working up “Wait so what did Coco do? Did Hyunwoo come up and explain wha-“ she’s interrupted by a chuckle of a maniac which made her grow concerned for the girl’s mental state 

“Oh just wait it gets better! I tried to explain to Coco that Hyunwoo knocked the display over and ran off. So Coco radios Hyunwoo to come over and when he gets there he’s acting all ‘surprised’ to see the display knocked over and the lady on the floor. He had the NERVE to tell Coco he was at his register the whole time.” 

Jungeun takes this time to breathe and calm down since she could tell she was getting worked up. Taking many well needed deep breaths. Jiwoo watches from the couch, once she sees the brunette calmed down a bit she asks “Aren’t there like cameras? Can’t Coco just check the cameras? She’ll see that it was Hyunwoo’s lying and that you tried to help the woman?”  
Jungeun huffs out an exhale “Cameras? Oh you mean the ‘FAKE’ cameras then yes I didn’t know they were fake until like 10 minutes ago, the woman left after Coco gave her some year discount or some shit. Coco got mad at me and SAID I WAS LYING about Hyunwoo Like HUH?? I never did like that ole crusty lookin-” Jungeun caught herself, she ran a hand through her hair. “She took Hyunwoo word over mine since he worked there longer. Then she said she’s gonna cut my hours. I was like hold on that’s not cool. Then she shrugged then told me to clean up the rest of the boxes. And that’s was when I pretty much lost it I kicked the remaining boxes, pushed over the basket of yarn. Coco screamed that I was fired right there pretty much. I was like ok that’s fine I don’t need the crap job. She had the audacity to say ‘Oh? I thought you were broke?’ Not gonna lie that kinda stung but then I took a whole bunch of-” She runs over to her backpack and dumps the loot on the couch. Jiwoo looks with her mouth agape at the pile of candy, 9 key chains, 4 packs of color pencils, pens, and a crochet needle(?) She looks up at her roommate who has a smirk on her face.

“So we stealing now? Jungeun you can get arrested for this what if Coco goes to the police?” Jiwoo with her voice slightly raised

“I wish the bitch would I can blackmail her ass!” Jungeun said matter-factly while she folds her arms

“What do you mean blackmail? Jiwoo quirked her eyebrows up.

“So you know how I said the cameras are fake?” The brunette not waiting for an answer digs under the pile to grab her phone and opens her text messages

[me]: YOOOOO GUESS WHO GOT FIRED?!?? LMAOOO

[chaeYoung Thug]: I pray to GOD it’s Johnny! I’m getting tired of him thinking we a thing like we hooked up one time and that was a HUGE mistake

[me] HUH???

[chaeYoung Thug]: 👀👀👀…… let's just pretend you didn’t read that ok?

[me] in knee ways moving right along… I got fired adjkfadjd 😭😭😭

[chaeYoung Thug]: WHAAAATDVVSG???? What happened????

[me]: Hyunwoo made a display I just set up fall and a couple of the boxes hit a lady on the head. She made a whole big thing about it. Coco gave her some discount thing. I told her Hyunwoo kicked the boxes and she wasn’t having it. But….yeah I’m sure the others will tell you more about it

[chaeYoung Thug]: Lmao!!! Of course, she takes up for Hyunwoo. Damn, I wish we had cameras. I would have loved to see that lady get bonked

[me]: ummm there are cameras

[chaeYoung Thug]: Those ARE NOT REAL!!! sksksks I thought so too until one fell then I took a ladder to see and sure enough fake so there’s like 30 black plastic domes around the store to look like cameras so people don’t steal 😭😭😭 I even have a video when I was up there

[me]: Bitch you better send me that rn

[chaeYoung Thug]: ok but you didn’t get this from me 🙄

Jungeun plays the video for Jiwoo who is in shock.

“I can threaten her with this if she wants to try me. Because she and I both know the property manager requires all stores to have cameras” The brunette says with a smug face  
“So enjoy the spoils. I remember you said you needed some more color pencils well there you are, those color pencils are like 30 bucks a set, only top notch for my bestie.”

Jiwoo lost for words and looks at the pile than to her roommate. “Okay… so what now? What’s this like job number nine now? Since we’ve started school here.” We’ve been here for two years. Her roommate has been through a career fair.

“Ugh, I know!!! Can I catch a break, please?! I’m going to go to that new coffee shop near campus and see if they’re still hiring. But do I really need a job?? Like why can’t I just be a cam girl or something? 

Jiwoo gets up with a color pencil pack in hand. “Alright and with that, I’m going to go take a shower.” She puts the color pencils on the kitchen table, and start getting her things ready for a shower

After putting the majority of what was on the couch on the coffee table. Jungeun lays down on her while eating a pack a skittles she shouts so can Jiwoo can hear her over the running water. “I just want money! I don’t have time for a job” 

Jiwoo sticks out her head from the bathroom, “Is that something you would want? Well, guess what you’ll never get it” The brunette hurls a purple skittle at the girl which she somehow caught with her mouth chews it with a smirk then and closes the door, which caused the girl on the couch to choke. Jungeun has known Jiwoo for years yet at times she finds herself at awe with some of the things she’s capable of doing.

Since she doesn’t have to work tomorrow Jungeun goes and grabs her biology notes and her laptop and plays her’s ‘Serious Study Hours’ playlist and looks at her planner. She has four tests next week on top of an essay, and a partner project. She runs her hands down her face and blows out. It was only Friday but Jungeun wants to cry for the week ahead and what comes after that.

____

“Hey, Jungrung someone clogged up the toilet in the women’s restroom, get in there and do your thing thanks. Jungeun couldn’t get the chance to correct her fellow coworker Minjin because he was already gone. She’s been working at the coffee shop for a few weeks now and she doesn’t know if Minjin is bad with names or that he just wants to annoy her. The only available position was what her manager Bora called “Custodial Engineer” then described cleaning, making sure everything is spotless…like girl just say I’m a janitor and get on with it. 

Jungeun reached the door of the women restroom her “custodial engineer cart” (it’s a container with the typical cleaning supplies) in hand and stepped in a puddle. She cracks the door a bit but then closes it right back up after the smell hit her as she owed it money. Gagging she pulls her shirt over her mouth and nose, takes a big gulp of fresh air then rushes inside only to slip and fall on her back. The smell made her forget that wetness on the floor. Which she can now feel seeping into her shirt and pants. With a groan, Jungeun opens her eyes and quickly supports herself up using the cart. Grossed out since she is now comfortable with the smell. 

The restroom has only two stalls which she didn’t mind cleaning since it was usually pretty clean, but on this day her true test began. Grabbing the plunger she takes a step into what she hopes… no BEGS to be the promotional brownie being offered in the front. Scared she throws paper towels over it. With this job she is glad it made her start wearing latex gloves that come up to the elbow. Grabbing more paper towels she wipes off her shoe, back to what she was doing. She grabs the plunger and slams open the first stall. Good everything was in order which she somewhat dreads because the next stall over is the largest since it was for handicap people. Stepping out she slowly goes to the last stall and hesitantly opens the stall door. Yup exactly what she expected a total overflow… with more promotional brownie pieces threatening to leave the bowl… WAIT!!!

_____

Tired and completely disgusted. Jungeun starts her trek back to her shared apartment its a little after 9:30. Taking note of her surroundings Jungeun. Dragging her feet she opens her backpack (which yes is at the front of her because she doesn’t want it to strongly smell like a landfill. She did try air freshener to mask the smell but it did almost nothing) and grabs her phone to tell Jiwoo she will be home in about 10 minutes. 

While she was texting she wasn’t necessarily paying attention. She nearly walks the crosswalk in oncoming traffic. If it wasn’t for the hand that reached across her backpack to halt her movements as she watches cars zip by. Gasping she thinks she would’ve just totally ended up on a t-shirt saying ‘Fly High Angel’ in clouds by next Friday. Speaking of an angel. She should thank her guardian angel, who saved her life. She sees the hand then follows the arm up to its owner. She has to really tilt her chin up since she still wearing her work hat to look at the person. When her eyes meet the person smiling, who’s cocking their head down. Oh, this woman is an angel. Never in her life has seen someone as stunning as this woman in front of her. Everything seems to stop for Jungeun. Realizing she’s just been staring and not saying anything. She panics, and that’s when her phone slips out of her hand. As if it were making its Olympic debut in gymnastics, it does a triple back handspring on to the pavement screen side down. Didn’t stick the landing 4.5/10. The brunette groans and goes to pick it up but comes short since her backpack is restricting her. Hearing a chuckle the same hand reaches down and picks up the athletic phone, then helps her straighten up. Blushing on how much of an idiot she must seem she goes to apologize

“Thank you. I’m so sorry-“ with her hand timidly reached out for her phone.

“No cracks that I see so that’s great and Chuu’Isha?? says ‘Ok Jungie uwu’ sorry for reading your text just wanted to make sure your phone was okay.” The woman says in a deep smooth voice, that has Jungeun’s brain short circuit.

“Oh uhh, t-thanks sorry again for bothering you I should’ve been paying more attention. Distracted walking is just as dangerous as distracted driving amirite?” Jungeun feels her cheeks heat up while stuffing her phone in her front pocket after examining for cracks just to double-check.

The woman chuckles, “Yeah it’s no problem. Honestly, I’m surprised your screen didn’t crack since you don’t have a case.”

“Yeah I think it’s because it’s an android. Cause androids stay winning. Not flimsy like those iPhones or those Bettas? From you know that new company I think by Berryblock something”

“Blockberry Creative. It's Blockberry Creative” the blonde says deadpanned.

“Yeah, that’s what I said. I had this phone for a while we’ve been through a lot, bags of rice and all” 

“I see. You should really get a case for that, or at least a screen protector. It’ll put less stress on you.”

“Yes ma’am! I promise.” Jungeun says with a salute. “Once I get my money together I will have a top of the line case on it” Feeling even more embarrassed at her salute. What is wrong with me? Can’t I act like normal? All I ask is for one day.

“I will hold it to you. I’m sorry are the Bettas really that flimsy? I haven’t really heard any bad reviews about them.

“Well my little sister has one and I think she cracked it the first week she had it. Not really sure how that happened. Probably from goofing off with her friends. Nice phone software wise but I’m not sure if I like the design, it’s too blocky. Plus that lonely fish in the bowl on the back is kinda too much.”

“Hmmm. That’s a first. What do you think should replace the lonely fish?” The woman tilts her head questionably with furrowed eyebrows. Jungeun would do anything this woman says if she looks at her like that again.

“Ummm maybe just the fish? Yeah definitely just the fish, they can even pose is like it’s still swimming.-” Okay so maybe she’s thought about this a little before. Okay damn, maybe a lot. The phone has been around for a while now and she never liked that damn fishbowl. “-since the back is glass the phone itself can represent the bowl.” 

“Ditch the bowl entirely and keep the fish? Yeah I can imagine that. Something new and different. I like it” Smiling the woman averts her gaze to the crosswalk sign. Which now indicates it's safe to walk “I have to get going. It was nice talking to you… Jungie? Your insight on things is interesting. You have a good evening also look out for crosswalks.” The woman backs away facing Jungeun who is a lost for words. Because one, she now sees what the woman is wearing. A black dress that stops at her mid-thigh and a grey trench coat. Two is the wind just so happened to pick up as she’s crossing. Watching as the wind blows through the woman’s hair, made her look angelic. Everything moved as if it were slow motion. The world seems to catch up to speed when the wind dies down. 

Stammering Jungeun blinks a few times “T-thanks, you as well… and I’ll do my best.” Her arm goes up for a salute only to catch herself before she embarrasses herself anymore.

The woman laughed and waved once on the other side. The brunette awkwardly waved back before the woman turns away. Watching the woman’s figure walk further away. Jungeun notices she is being very creepy. She looks around to see where she is, only for her to realize she didn’t have to wait for the crosswalk but simply turn left at the corner. Briskly walking now to her shared apartment. She thinks of the woman that she encountered. Her brisk walking stops. Feeling her blood leave her face. Her legs wobble when she realizes that woman could most definitely smell her. Maybe those t-shirts are needed after all as she feels her soul leave her body.

_____

“Took you long enough I’m hungry” Feeling her exhaustion set in as she closes the front door. Looking at her roommate who’s watching tv on the couch. She shakes her head.

“Jiwoo I told you don’t wait on me to get food when I’m going to close. Also, you’re always hungry. It gets even worse when you're high…like concerning.”

“A lot of people eat a lot after smoking. Ever heard of munchies, Jungie? So I’m not concerned.” The younger of the two says while crossing her arms with a little pout.

“I saw you eat two large boxes of pizzas and a box of cheesy sticks, then you ate my cheesecake… aren’t you lactose intolerant?”

“Well, I do not recall that exact scenario.” Still keeping her pout but now tilting her head up.

Rolling her eyes “That was last month, but of course you never remember what you eat after you smoke. I mean just ask Sooyo-

“Shut IT!” Jiwoo glared with narrow eyes and a pointed finger. Maybe the younger girl thinks she looks intimidating when she does that but her features contradict her threats.

The brunette just laughs at her friend’s face. She coos at her and goes to pinch her cheeks only to get a hard punch into her backpack. 

“Ahhh Kim Jiwoo my phone is in there” Opening up her front pocket the checks her phone and her heart drops when she sees a crack on the top left corner. Dropping to her knees she throws her backpack baby to the side which earns some pencils to pop out. “ All I ask is for ONE DAY, GOD!!! ONE DAAYYYY!!!”

“Let me see… that just a small crack nothing to worry about.” The redhead affirms, by giving her dramatic friend a back hug. “Speaking of pizza can we get some with extra cheese? I’m hungies.”

“No Ma’am! No Ma’am! You will not gas up this apartment on this night!!”

“I took my lactase pill today so I’m good. But honestly, you're one to talk… You REEK!” The roommate half coughs half gags. “Please burn this shirt at the stake” 

Jungeun just falls back laughing on Jiwoo who is squirming while coughing. Soon her laughing ends as her roommate does a swift leg move so now the once squirming girl is on top of her. Gulping down the fear Jungeun looks Jiwoo in the eyes. With a low serious tone, the girl on top says “Go take a shower and burn that shirt” She then pops up beaming “I’ll order the pizza while you’re in there.”

“… okay, I’ll buy.” Jungeun says slow to get up

“No, I will” Jiwoo waves her hands dismissively 

With a smirk, Jungeun options opened up more “okay then… I want wings too, those cookie things… oh and get-“

“NO! No no no no no no you’re just getting the wings”

Pouting her lips a little defeated the brunette sighs and goes get her things for a shower. When she inside the bathroom and goes to take off her shirt. She gets the idea to throw her shirt at her roommate. Slowly she opens the door and peeks her head out she sees her victim whose back is to her. She revved up her arm, just as when she was about to chunk it. “I dare you to throw that at me. If you do you can forget about the wings and your life.” A gasp escaped from her, she quickly shuts the door and locks it. How the fuck… there’s no way she saw me. She thinks to herself. Starting the water she hops in. Letting the water run down her face, the tension of the day flow out of her. When she thinks all the grime of the day has washed off her. A bottle of body wash and washing her hair 4 times should do it. Right?

Stepping out the bathroom she sees the pizza is here. Jiwoo is 3 slices in at the sitting on the couch. Looking at the fresh-looking girl she speaks with a mouth full. It comes out almost inaudible “Now you look clean. How was your day by the way?”

Scrunching up her face at her roommate's lack of manners, and trying to decipher what she said. The brunette sighing she really doesn’t want to talk about workday to the sloppy eater. “I almost died… so pretty rough-“

“Wait you almost died?” Swallowing hard she quickly drinks some water. 

“Mmhm.” The brunette says nonchalantly chewing a piece of greasy pizza while sitting at the far end of the couch.

“So you’re not going to elaborate??” The one in disbelief prodded.

“Well, I was texting you saying I was on my way home. Wasn’t really paying attention I was about to walk into oncoming traffic. Until this lady reached over my bag baby and stopped me.” She relays then wipes her mouth with a napkin. Smiling at the thought of her guardian angel. 

“Was she hot? You’re kinda in her debt since she basically saved your dumbass.” Done eating the girl says slouching back.

“Yeah, she was… stunning. Surprised me more than anything, even dropped my phone when I saw her. Then she picked it up for me, told me to get a case for my phone. We talked for a bit… Jiwoo you should’ve heard her voice. It was so entrancing. I would listen to her read the dictionary backward if I could. ” Jungeun says the last part quieter than the rest. 

“You already sound WHIPPED!” Laughing her hardy laugh, holding her stomach nearly falls off the couch.

Rolling her eyes she throws her napkin at the girl. “I’m not it was just a… pleasant surprise after that work shift.” Because that small interaction made her forget how gross she felt. The woman’s voice made her forget for that moment. She honestly wished she asked for her number or something. Jungeun always to be the one to get entranced by people she saw. She would get a crush on people easily (especially if they’re attractive). That was one of the things she didn’t like about herself because the crushes never last long. Only a few weeks or so then she’d move on to the next. Jungeun knows her best friend hasn’t quite caught the sense of this. Since her past history would’ve been idols or actors/actresses. So maybe to her best friend it just looked like she was getting more music or finding a new favorite movie. Caught up in her thought her roommate breaks her out of her own mind. 

“Oh please, your job can’t that hard… There are people who work waist deep in shit. It just a coffee shop. A small one at that. Consider yourself lucky, you don’t have to go through that” Breaking out in another fit of laughter.

The brunette doesn’t say anything but just looks at her roommate who is now on the floor, who’s almost in tears with laughter. Jungeun honestly doesn’t see what was that funny. She then looks at the coffee table, and see the evidence of a clear edible wrapper of a Fruity Pebbles Krispie treat along with an uneaten one. She must have had it while she was in the bathroom. Looking back at her high roommate she says nothing. Sure she wasn’t waist-deep in feces but still, today was rough. The girl on the floor meets her eyes she must have noticed how serious she was being. She sits up immediately mouth parted. Once the realization hit her a quiet “… no” escaped from her lips. The brunette says nothing but breaks their gaze to look at the floor, shame present on her face. With the speed as if she was collecting gold rings, the one on the floor runs to the bathroom. The sound of the door slamming and her roommate dry heaving. 

Jungeun gets up grabbing all the trash, and her disgusting work shirt and leaves the apartment for the dumpster. On her way there she runs into a neighbor of hers, who is sitting on the metal stairs playing her Nintendo switch. “What are you doing out here so late??” The ravened haired girl gives the questioning girl a smirk and pauses her game. 

“My mom said I needed ‘fresh air.’ But really she just wanted me to get out of the apartment so she can fuck her boyfriend.” 

“Hyejoo watch your fucking mouth!” The brunette teasingly says “Wanna walk with me to the dumpster?” The girl nods. Jungeun always liked Hyejoo she always kept to herself. Jungeun would’ve never paid her any mind if it weren’t for her nosy ass little sister trying to see what game the girl was playing. When she visited Jungeun and Jiwoo to see how they settled in. They seemed to hit it off a bit instantly. Because on weekends when her sister was supposed to be visiting her only sibling/sister, she would hang out with the reserved girl. Jungeun doesn’t know who is more scared to ask for phone numbers. She has played the messenger for the two for a while now. At this point, she wants to help them out.

“How’s your sister?” The voice barely above a whisper the teen looks at the old girl side-eyed. Jungeun has been around her enough to train her ear to pick up what the girl says. 

“Meh, she's Chaewon so even more annoying. I didn’t think that was possible since I don’t live with her anymore. But you know how she is. She asks about you often… ya know?” The younger girl stops walking for a second but then catches up with a small smile on her face.

“Uhhh really? What do you tell her? There's a faint blush on the girl's face if it weren’t for the full moon Jungeun would’ve missed it

With a smirk at the gushing girl, Jungeun wants to tease her further. “What should I tell her exactly? That you’ve been hanging out with that Yerim girl?”

“W-What?! No! Please don’t tell her that…” She trails off after she noticed herself begging.

Raising a brow the older girl stops which made the younger stop as well and look at the ground. Afraid to meet the eyes that are looking at her. With a chuckle, Jungeun throws her trash away. “Want me to give her your number? At this point, I won’t be the messenger for your love letters to her… I refuse. I rather not know the sweet nothing’s you plan to tell my baby sister.”

The darker haired girl only then looked up. Blush has now spread to her ears. With sad puppy eyes the older of the two rolls her eyes” You’re hella weird for liking someone who sounds like they’re from animal crossing… wait… YOU LIKE HER BECAUSE SHE SOUNDS AND LOOKS LIKE ISABL-“ Leaping forward the teen puts on her hands on the mouth of the unnecessarily loud girl shushing her. 

“No… she just gets me… she doesn’t force me to talk or anything like what most people do. We’re just content in each other's company.” Rubbing the back of her head and trying to hide her blush the younger girl looks back at the ground.

Making a fake gaging sound “I’ll give her your number. But if she doesn’t text you within a couple of days… let me know got it?” Jungeun made sure her point got across the young girl took a noticeable gulp.”Because I’ll beat her ass for being weird” Hyejoo doesn’t know if Jungeun was joking with that last part or not so she only awkwardly fakes a laugh. 

Starting their treks to their respective apartments. Hyejoo scoffs when she sees the familiar figure coming down the last steps. Out of nowhere Jungeun feels the tension worryingly looking between the both of them. The man looks up at the girls approaching 

“Ms. Son…” 

“Charles” she says while circling him so now they are on the opposite side from each other.

The now intimidating girl continues to stare at the man until he gets in his car and pulls off. “Sorry. That guy just irks me.” Tucking a piece of hair behind her hair. The timid girl has returned

Picking up her jaw from how quick she changed demeanors. “Hey don’t worry about it.” Giving her an apologetic smile. 

Once they make it to the top of the stairs they say their goodbyes just as the younger girl was about to unlock her door the brunette calls out to her.

“Oh and if you ever get kicked out like that again. You can come over my place so you don’t have to wait outside okay? Me or Jiwoo are always around if not the spare key is in the light by the door.”

Jungeun received the biggest sincere smile from the teen “Thanks Jungie. Good night.” And with that, she slips inside.

Getting to her door she unlocks it and sees Jiwoo is knocked out on the couch. She checks the time and it is nearly one in the morning. Yawning she turns the tv off and heads to her room. Without trouble, it doesn’t take her long to go to sleep.

_________

“Haseul, please! Please let me copy your homework… I’ll-“

“Ugh, you’re so annoying! Here hurry up.” Shoving her completed homework to her not so prepared classmate.

Giving her savior a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, Jungeun starts copying. Handwriting becoming sloppier with each word as the start of class grows nearer. The professor isn’t here yet so she still has time. Getting antsy Haseul nervously watches her copy the homework. Then her watch, jumping she hears the door opening. Relived when it's just a student. She goes back to the copier hastily noting gibberish

“Oh my god! Take a picture if you have to… you know how he gets. He’ll rip up mine and yours then report us.” Jumping again when she hears the door open again. Without even turning her head she knows it's the professor by the sound of papers shuffling, and backpacks zipping.

“Done! Thank you sooooooo much Seullie.” Said just above a whisper, and another kiss to her cheek, as the professor was getting ready.

“Yeah yeah… you owe me though,” Haseul says under her breath. She doesn’t see the girl next to her smirking as she takes her notebook out. Already thinking about what she wants. She’s thinking about the frozen yogurt place they frequent.

“Oh yeah? Wanna come over and I could give you whatever you want?” Shooting her a wink slightly biting her lip. If she’s implying what she thinks she’s implying. No? Shaking out the thoughts that came with that suggestion.

Lost for words Haseul feels her cheeks burn she wants to roll her eye. Jungeun hasn’t always been the one to be flirtatious. But in recent weeks she noted their hugs were longer than before, she’s also reaching out hold her hand any chance she gets. Kissing her on her cheek has been the most recent thing to wrap her head around. Some being dangerously close to her mouth. Did Jungeun like her? Not that she would really mind. In fact, she would love it. Jumping and hitting her knee under the table when her thigh is pinched. Receiving a throat clear and a stern look from the professor. This is already too much for Haseul to handle in her 8 am geography class.

Haseul looked over at the seemingly engaged student only to watch the lips turn into a smirk. She knew she was looking at her. This was definitely a new thing to wrap her head around. She curses herself for wearing shorts today. All becoming too much she was already flustered. Wanting to compose herself, she gets up and bolts to the restroom. Once in there she turns on the water to splash some on her face and takes some needed breaths. 

“Are you okay?” Jumping when she hears the voice. Turning her head at the voice her eyes are obscured with water.

“God you’re so jumpy” the voice was low but she knew who it was. Finally opening her eyes she meets Jungeun's gaze. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay… hold on-“ Picking a piece of hair that got stuck to the side of Haseul’s face. She tucks the short lock behind her ear and gently caressing her now pink cheek. Her breath is caught when a finger wipes away the water that collected on her bottom lip. Looking at the taller girl's eyes. Her gaze is adverted to lips when a tongue swipes to wet them. Unconsciously biting her own lip. When hands grab hers, she basks in their softness. Haseul has always found Jungeun's hands… nice. Enough to say she’s taken notice when she complains and, flexes her hand in class from writing too much. Teasing her once she even offered to massage her hand. When her offer was taken upon, she was practically shaking in her chair. She only went through with it because she’s a good friend (she might have enjoyed it more than the one being massaged, but she’ll never admit that out loud). Feeling them lightly squeeze hers she returns to the present, looking up to their owner Haseul doesn’t know what emotion the girl has behind her eyes. “-so are you okay?” Oh yeah, she asked her a question.

“Uh yeah… just hate these early classes.” 

“Good. I was worried you weren’t feeling well.” Maybe she reads things wrong or it's just she doesn’t understand Jungeun at times or her brain can’t fully function this early in the morning (it’s most likely all three). So when the taller girl leans in to get closer. Haseul feels herself being drawn in as well as if instinctively she puckers her lips. But when she’s only hugged, she wants the ground to swallow her whole. Cringing to herself she only hopes her hugger didn’t take notice. After a few little pats, the taller lean up a bit to plant a kiss on her cheek. Her now red cheek is not where she thought her lips were going. 

Her embarrassment growing every second she looks in the taller girls' eyes. Clearing her throat Haseul tries to break up the lump in her throat, but it, unfortunately, it turned into a coughing spell. Yeah, she can’t do this running out of the restroom. She goes back to the classroom gather up her things and leaves. On her way out she runs into Jungeun who doesn’t get a full reply when she questions her only “I- Yeojin orthodontist… see you.” She didn’t want Jungeun to see how much of a mess she was. She most definitely couldn’t sit another 45 minutes next to her.

Jungeun returns to class and sits back in her seat. Seeing Haseul’s pencil pouch on the floor. Picking it up rubbing her thumb along the zipper. Hearing the sound of the door squeak open she snaps her neck toward it. Only to roll her eyes at the obvious 20 minutes late student walking in with a Starbuck’s ice coffee and a McDonald’s bag in hand. The student makes her way to her usual unassigned seat next to Jungeun. 

“Oh thank you for gracing us with your presence today Ms. Ha.” Sarcasm dripping in the professors his words

Loudly sipping her ice coffee so she caught air bubbles in response. Which received a few chuckles from the class. As she plops down in her seat.

“That’s enough. Back to the lesson… Divergent Bound-” he’s interrupted by the sound of a paper bag rustling loudly. He continues when it stops “Divergent Boundaries are earl-” More rustling.

“That bastard forgot a hash-brown.” Said in a huff of annoyance while the classroom bust out in laugher

“MS. HA!” Readjusting his bifocals this professor easily annoyed, and the girl loved testing his patience.

“Sorry Mr. O but I was gonna share my breakfast with my fellow classmates and friends Jungeun and Haseul. But they forgot a hash-brown so now I just have the one. I’m not the one for splitting food. I’m not sure about you Mr. O but that just ain’t me.” Gesturing towards where both of her friends should be. She glances. Then does a double-take. She stops as if she couldn’t properly see the empty seat next to Jungeun she stretches her neck to get a better look. 

Lowering her voice “Umm where is Haseul? She made me get her this McGriddle for her.”

Clearing her throat so she can match the voice level Jungeun replies “S-she left before you got here. Something with Yeojin and the orthodontist”

“Oops sorry Mr. O.” raising up her hands apologetically, smiling that smile that made her front teeth stick out and eyes turn into crescents.

“No more outburst Ms. Ha!”

“I’ll try my best” said with a half-assed thumbs up.

After that class goes by to Jungeun it isn’t the same without Haseul there. The two would always exchange looks and mimic certain words the professor said a weird way. Jungeun thought that maybe she makes her friend uncomfortable. She liked Haseul and wanted her to know. So by holding their hugs longer each time, holding hands, and cheek kisses… was that all too much for her? Was she even into girls like that? Did she even like her like that? Jungeun felt dread wash over her. She knew Haseul didn’t have a problem with same-sex relationships because she would always tease Jiwoo and Sooyoung about whatever they have going on. We’ll all laugh at the ‘item’s’ complicatedness. If Haseul doesn’t feel the same the deep in thought girl thinks she can just play it off as a platonic thing… right? Normal girls that are friends kiss each other on the cheek right? “right!?” Not realizing she spoke out loud

“Correct Ms. Kim! You should assist your fellow classmate there.”

Not knowing that she was right about. Gives him a sheepish smile. She looks back on the papers in front of her

Glancing over at Sooyoung who was now propping her head with her palm and dosed off. Her finger must have been hovering over her gallery because now Jungeun could see most of the album names. There were the usual stuff “camera” “screenshots” even a “memes” albums. But two caught her eye one with ‘🐧👅💦' and the other with ‘🦢👀💦. They were the only albums with no real label like the others. Squinting to see what the album covers were. A particular snort makes the girl wake up Jungeun quickly diverted her gaze.

“Alright clear your desk because we have a pop quiz. Over the material from the last class and this one. This quiz will count as a homework grade.” Earning a few groans from the class (mainly the back row). Panicking Jungeun knows she’s screwed since she wasn’t really paying attention in this class and barely remembers what the last class was about. Passing out the quizzes “Once you are done you may leave… Okay, the quizzes are passed out. No more talking!”

Once the quiz is in front of her. Jungeun glances the quiz over to see if she knows anything. Luckily for her, she knows some of them. Mainly because she remembers watching how Haseul alternate, between different pen colors writing her notes. And how her hand was smacked away when she tried reaching for her pens a couple of times. Starting to circle answers she feels a slight nudge at her side. She knows for sure Sooyoung wasn’t here for the last class and was sleep for most of this one. Tilting her paper a little so the girl can copy her. When she is finally done she signals Sooyoung to get up first. The girl gets up with sweating coffee which leaves a ring on the table. Making her way to the front of the classroom. She places her completed quiz under the stack of the other completed ones. “Saving the best for last for ya.” Earning a scoff in reply she leaves. After hearing the door closes Jungeun counts to twenty and gets up to hand in her quiz. Giving her professor another sheepish smile she only gets an unreadable look in response. Were his eyes always that big?

Sighing out once she’s finally outside of the room. “I can’t stand that prick” looking over she sees Sooyoung who was waiting for her. “He needs to get laid he’s too uptight.” She stretches hearing the creek of her joints. Jungeun laughs at the sounds which gets her a playful smack on the shoulder.

Adjusting her backpack Jungeun smirks “You know we’re only allowed three absences per class… and six tardies equal one absence.-“ she trails off hoping the girl can infer what she’s implying

Sooyoung widens her eyes. “You’re kidding???” 

Shaking her head. “Nope, it's in the university’s policy. After the three the professor can decide to either bring your grade down a letter or drop you from the class.” 

Whining and stomping her feet like a child “I hate this fucking school! I guess I’ll stop getting breakfast in the morning.”

“Or you can maybe… oh I don’t know maybe wake up earlier so you can still get your breakfast?”

Raising her eyebrows she laughs “Not a chance. That would throw my whole life off.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Jungeun says as they make their way to the exit.

“You work today?

“Yup until… 7:00”

“Lame! Any weekend plans?”

“Most likely doing homework or picking up a shift.”

“Ugh, you’re so boring. That’s all you do. Live a little. When was the last time you went out and enjoyed yourself?”

Thinking back to when she was last out. Was it for her birthday? Damn what month are we in now? September? Yeah, Sooyoung can’t know about that. “For your information, I was last out for a birthday a few weeks back.” 

She receives an unfazed look that saw right through her lie. “You need to loosen up and enjoy your youth. You’ve been working constantly. When was the last time you had a full weekend off?” The silence is that follows is the answer. Earning a playful punch in the shoulder the puncher continues “Do something you wouldn’t normally do stop being so boring.”

Rolling her eyes “Thanks I will keep that in mind. I gotta go, my next class starts in 10”

“You better. Because I know where you live.” Laughing shaking head she says goodbye, as Jungeun heads to her next class. Thinking about what Sooyoung said to her. Is she really that boring? Maybe in the eyes of Sooyoung maybe… that girl was always at some party. Sitting down in her seat. 

“Am I boring?” 

“Huh? Yeah I guess”

Smacking her lips and bumping her classmate’s shoulder, she won’t count Tzuyu’s answer since the girl only really spoke to clown her. Opening her backpack to get her notebook. Jungeun sees Haseul’s zipit green monster pencil pouch. Taking it in her hands, she recounts the times she unzipped all the way which would earn her a small gripe from the owner. This pencil pouch is what made her talk to Haseul in the first place. She has never seen one like it.

“Wait does that unzips all the way?!?!”

“Yeah-” Jungeun grabs it and unzips the whole thing after dumping all the contents on the table.”… alright then”

“Sorry but this is pretty cool. I’m Jungeun by the way” zipping the pouch back up and puts the contents back.

“Haseul. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise” she said with a wide smile.

That was almost two years ago. Sure maybe they would have eventually talked, about classwork or something. She is thankful for this pencil pouch. Giving her a chance to hear its owner wheeze out a laugh when she would open it so the mouth would mimic whatever the professor was saying. She could never pay attention when she was too focused on the laughing girl. Thinking about it now brings a smile to her face.

“Ay you good?”

Snapping out of her head she looks at the hand waving in front of her. “Oh… yeah just zoned out a bit.” Placing the pouch back down. 

“A bit? Girl class is over”

“What?!” Looking around she sees only a few students remain, the professor helping those who have questions. “What did we do then?”

“We took notes over chapter seven and started chapter eight.”

“Tzuyu can I take pictures of your notes? Please!” She begs with clasps hands.

Rolling her eyes she slides the notebook to the beggar. “I guess you can… just make it quick”

“Thank you thank you.” Quickly snapping pictures of the notes she gathers her stuff. Looking at her watch she has 45 minutes until she has to go work. Sighing she just hopes work goes by smoothly. She goes to the restroom to change into her work shirt. Getting out the stall she looks at herself in the mirror. (And yes now she keeps a spare shirt and ziplock bags just in her backpack case another incident occurs) Shivering thinking back on that fateful day. Taking a deep breath she heads for work.


	2. Chapter 2

The superior being(s) must have taken pity on her since Bora said she can take off 30 minutes early. Immediately clocking out and grabbing her backpack she leaves. Once out the door, she’s about to head home but gets the idea to return Haseul’s pencil pouch. Her house isn’t that far way maybe a good 15 minute walk. With a pep in her, step Jungeun makes her way. Just as she gets on the street of the house. It starts raining out of nowhere. Running to the end of the cul-de-sac, she runs up the porch slipping as she rings the doorbell. Waiting she turns around to look at the rain. The door behind her opens. “Man… you’re not the pizza. What do you want?”

“Nice to see you too, Yeojin. Is your sister home?”

“Yeah she’s in her room, but shake yourself off before coming in.” Leaving the door she walks back to the living room.

“You got it.” Squelching in Jungeun closes the door and takes off her shoes and socks at the door. She takes the pouch out of her bag. Slightly raising her voice so the smaller girl can hear her. “Are you thinking about getting braces? Honestly, I think you’ll look good with them”

Popping her head in the foyer “What? Are you calling my teeth jacked up?

“No your sister said you had an orthodontist appointment today…”

Raising an eyebrow “I did? Huh news to me”

“…well I’m just going to give this back to your sister.” She holds up the pencil pouch.

Rolling her eyes after she hears an “Okay you do that… weirdo” when she’s halfway up the stairs. When she reaches Haseul’s bedroom door she knocks. No response she knocks again the same result. Put her ear to the door she hears paper turning and small humming. Opening the door she sees the girl laying on her bed with headphones. Her face behind her laptop and an open textbook next to her. She must have seen the door open. Jungeun only sees the tip of her head and furrowed eyebrows.

Stepping in the room Jungeun gives an awkward wave. 

“Jungeun? What are you doing here? And why are you wet?” Sliding off her headphones a rumble of thunder answers one of her questions. “It’s raining?” Hopping off of her bed she goes to the window and sees the downpour. 

“Yeah, kinda and you left this in class…”

Turning back around to face the slightly dripping girl. Looking at her raised hand holding her green pencil pouch. “Oh I was looking for that” Walking with an outstretched hand she goes to take it out of her hand. Taking a mental note of their fingers brushing. “Thanks so much. But you didn’t have to come all this way, it could’ve waited until Monday.”

“No don’t worry about it… I was uh in the neighborhood. Thought might as well heh” Rubbing the back of her neck. She doesn’t know why it’s now harder to talk to the shorter girl. “well I better get going. See ya mon-“ she’s interrupted with another loud rumble of thunder.

“You don’t have to go in this weather. I would offer you a ride back but my mom has the car. You can wait here. Hold on a sec-”

Jungeun couldn’t get a reply out the girl dashes out the room. Moments later she returns with a towel. Then she goes to her closet “You’re roughly my size… right?” Stepping out she looks at Jungeun feet “you want some socks?”

She also looks down wriggling her toes “Yeah sure… thanks” grabbing the bundle in the girl’s hands. The girl goes back into her closet. Taking the towel Jungeun starts to dry her hair.

Closing her closet door “I wasn’t sure if you wanted fuzzy socks or regular ones.”

“It doesn’t matter. I fine with either or.”

“Well you have options I’ll let you change.” She places the socks on the bed and leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Once changed she folds her wet clothes putting them in pile on top the towel. Going to the door she opens it to pop her head out in the hallway not seeing the shorter girl anywhere. Taking this time she looks at her phone and sees she has a text from her roommate.

[Chuu’Isha]: Are you ok? Do you need a ride from work since it’s raining???

[me]: I’m ok sorry I forgot to text you but I’m at Haseul’s house

[Chuu’Isha]: Oh in that case can you ask Yeojin if I can get two more?

[me]: Two more of what???

[Chuu’Isha]: She’ll know what I’m talking about 😏

[me]: … ummm ok 🤨

Hearing the doorbell and a “FINALLY” from nobody other than Yeojin. Jungeun can only assume its the pizza the girl been waiting for. Grabbing the door handle she opens the door only for her to bump into Haseul. Both realizing at the same time how close their faces are, stepping back and stammering apologies.

Trying to hide her blush Haseul looks to the floor. “T-there’s pizza downstairs that you’re welcomed to have…”

“Oh ummm okay thanks…” Neither one has looked up from the floor. The buzz from Jungeun's phone grabs her attention. 

[Chuu’Isha]: Thanks Jungie uwu <3 Sooyoung’s coming over for a study session.

Chuckling because she knows her roommate and classmate won’t be studying any school work. Haseul’s questioning eyes the laughing girl. “Jiwoo and Sooyoung are at it again.”

“Here they go. Hooking up for a couple of days, then act as if nothing happened. Rinse and repeat every 4 weeks. I don’t know why those two don’t make it official. It's been like this for over a year now.”

“You know how Sooyoung is ms ‘enjoy your youth’ does what makes her feel good. I think Jiwoo has come to terms with that. At first, she spent many nights crying on my shoulder because she wanted something more. But Sooyoung isn’t ready for something like that. Which is why she floats around her hookup circle. Just to get a small taste of what it’ll be like if she were to land on her feet. I’m not sure how she does it.” Jungeun can’t even keep up with all the ‘special friends’ Sooyoung has. She at least hopes she’ll be able to count them with her fingers… if toes get involved she will need to have a chat with her friend.

“I know what you mean. I can’t even get one, let alone the options Sooyoung has” Haseul internally screams at herself. She isn’t quite sure why she just admitted to something like that. 

Jungeun on the other hand suddenly finds her confidence. “Oh yeah? And who would your options be if you had them?” As she takes a step closer to the shorter girl.

Looking in the girl who’s now closer Haseul swallowed the lump in her throat she’s sure Jungeun heard. Stammering because her brain goes haywire. “I- I umm yo-

“Haseul if you and your girlfriend, wanna eat you better grab some slices before Yuna and them get here.” Yeojin practically shouted up the stairs.

Jungeun brain expands at the thought of being Haseul’s girlfriend. But soon it will be punctured by a double edge sword at the shorter girl's next statement.

“How many times do I have to tell you? She is not my GIRLFRIEND!” The words ring into Jungeun's head as well as the rest of the house. 

‘’Well damn my bad… yet you wonder why you’re still single.” That last part was probably meant to be muttered but the one downstairs doesn’t exactly know how to whisper.

Palming her face Haseul spills apologizes. Jungeun blames herself getting caught up with Haseul when it was clearly one-sided. This is frustrating! Normally if she has a crush it would last long. But the crush she has… no had with Haseul was different. She needs to respect her friend and set boundaries. From now on this will be platonic. Because she was a friend before she was a crush. Clearing her throat to make sure no sad emotions comes across. “Hey don’t worry about it.” Place a hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder.

Sighing Haseul removes her hand from her face and offers a smile. “We better go snag some food before the other gremlins get here.”

Returning the smile she lets Haseul lead the way back downstairs. Once in the kitchen, she notices all the boxes of Fruity Pebbles on the counter along with bags of marshmallows. Haseul turns to see her rising questions building in her head. 

“Yeah don’t ask.” Rolling her eyes as she reaches to get some plates. “Yeojin and her friends do this every Friday. This is her week to have their little sleepover at the house.” Giving Jungeun a plate she was going to explain further, only for the doorbell to ring. Sighing my deeply now. “Speaking of the devils. Hurry and grab what you want because this won’t be here.” Gesturing to the five boxes of pizza.

Grabbing her slices when she goes to close the box, only to stop my movements. Feeling the house rumble underneath her borrowed fuzzy socks. She thought they were experiencing an earthquake only for… four… no six(?) zooming bodies pass her. Honestly, she isn’t sure it all happened so fast then they were gone, along with the pizza boxes. Looking to where the pizza once was she then looks at Haseul who is unfazed as she moves to open the fridge.

“We got soda, juice annnnnnnd a couple of cans of beer. Take your pick.”

Jungeun now coming to her senses that it was indeed not an earthquake. She tells her friend to soda is good. Receiving a smirk she knows she won’t be really getting a soda. Shaking her head as she’s handed a can of beer, she follows Haseul to the living room. Her parents are well off. Asking her friend once what her parents do. She said her dad was a businessman of some sort. So he was always on business trips and her mom is a well-known dermatologist. Which would explain why her skin is so soft. Thinking of the feeling when her lips would kiss her cheek. Shaking her head to rid the thoughts creeping up. 

When they make it to the living room, where the five boxes of pizza had their own personal owner. Saying hello to those who meet her eyes. She recognizes two of them. Most of the boxes nearing the last slices. Sitting down on the very spacious couch. She feels eyes on her so she looks in the direction she senses it’s coming from. Only to be greeted with an intense gaze and a smirk. She’s seen her around a couple of times, but this is the first time they’re actually in the same room. Not sure what to do so she gives her a tight lip smile. Turning so she’s slightly facing Haseul more. 

Yeojin is the first to speak. “Alright so the plan is we eat then work on half the orders, then we’ll see from there.”

“You always say there’s a plan, but your plans never have more than two full steps.” That comment earned a couple of laughs.

“Yuna I’m sorry my plans aren’t a full detailed itinerary. If you have more to add please, by all means, speak up.”

The room would be dead quiet if it weren’t for the tv. Jungeun looks to who she assumes is Yuna who is on the floor and glaring daggers into Yeojin. Not sure what’s about to happen she slowly opens her beer, only to have all the eyes on her once she pops it open. Muttering a small sorry as she sips her beverage.

Rubbing her hands at her temples “No I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m just a little worked up about these orders we have to fill. I apologize Yuna.”

Yuna softens her gaze. “We good. I know what these orders could mean for us. But we have all weekend to work on them. We got this. Unnie you got this.”

Soon after she’s done eating also drinking another beer (and also the half Haseul had in her can). Most of the room dispersed throughout the house. Jungeun looks out the window and sees it’s not raining as hard. Thinking she could leave now. She stretches rakes her hair but feels cool air on her tummy as her shirt started to rise up past her bellybutton. Quickly pulling her shirt down (only because she had a food baby and she didn’t want anyone to see it kicking). About to tell Haseul she was thinking about leaving. She notices her friend is completely red. Turned slightly away, so she can’t properly see her face. Placing a hand on her shoulder she asked if she’s feeling okay. Only for the shoulder to jump out of her grasps. 

Haseul was about to tell Jungeun that her mom won’t be coming home until late. So she could just stay the night. Turning to tell Jungeun only to see her friend (that she already found attractive) toned belly and raking her hair. Haseul instantly turns right back around already feeling herself blush at the sight (she isn’t sure if she should be grateful for the higher being(s) or curse them for making her a gay with a friend like Jungeun next to her). Closing her eyes trying to burn the image of the toned tummy in her mind (for scientific reasons). She jumps when a hand touches her shoulder. Quickly getting up to excusing herself too afraid to look anywhere near Jungeun.

Jungeun watches with concerned eyes as Haseul quickly exits the living room. She hopes everything is okay. Thoughts on her friend she doesn’t notice the couch dip, and the presence of someone fairly close to her. Hearing a throat being cleared Jungeun turns her head to find its source. Eyes widening when she sees the same girl from earlier giving her the same intense gaze and smirk.

“Hey. I’m Ryujin.” She extends her hand to Jungeun. Taking it Jungeun can’t help to notice how sweaty this Ryujin hand is. “I know you’re Jungeun. I’ve seen you around here a bit.” Thinking this is a bit strange Jungeun only slowly nods her head. “I’m not a stalker or anything you’re just mentioned a lot.” Yeah, this is strange. Giving her the same tight lip smile. The girl deflates. “I’m sorry but I just wanted to make her jealous.” Slighting nudging her head in a direction. “Look but don’t make it obvious!” Doing what she says. “That’s Lia so can you like pretend I’m flirting with you?” Going along with it because she seemed desperate. Jungeun starts laughing, giving the girl a playful arm slap for good measures. Smiling now Ryujin thinks her and gets up with a smirk on her face. Now following where she came from she sees Lia giving her death glares as Ryujin sits down next to her. 

Jungeun is sure the beer isn’t clouding her mind (she’s no lightweight) but she needs to walk around. Getting up (no she’s not exactly looking for Haseul but if she were to run into the shorter girl then well…) to put her plate away. Nearing the kitchen she runs into someone else. Staggering back a bit from the force. She watches as the girl in front of her eyeing her up and down with a stern look. Feeling uncomfortable in her gaze Jungeun speaks first. “Your name is Yerim, right?”

The gaze only intensifies if that were possible. “Maybe. Who wants to know?”

Gulping “I’m Hyejoo’s neighbor. I’ve seen you around the apartment complex with her. She told me your name once. After I asked who you were.”

At the mention of her neighbors name the once intimidating girl is now beaming the brightest smile she’s ever seen. “Oh yeah, your Chaewon’s sister. Jungeun right?” Has Chaewon met her before? Knowing her sister wouldn’t hold it past her.

“Yeah, that’s me. I didn’t know you knew Yeojin.”

“Me and her go back. We use to sell hot cheetos during recess in elementary. We’ve been business partners ever since. Only we don’t deal hot cheetos anymore” Walking together to the kitchen. Jungeun is curious about this business partner thing. Finally, in the kitchen she sees Yeojin, Yuna, and another girl she doesn’t know the name of. Offering a small smile when their eyes meet her. These girls are giving intimidating vibes. Which is strange because Jungeun is sure they’re all younger than her. Maybe she is a lightweight.

Speaking up after cleaning her plate. “Oh… Yeojin, Jiwoo says she wants two more? Whatever that means.”

“Ahhh Jiwoo unnie one of my favorite customers. Tell her it’s on the house.” Walking over the small girl hands her a tiny white box. Looking at the box then back at the girl. She’s not sure what to make of all this. 

“Thanks. I’ll relay your words.” Looking around seeing Yuna over the stove stirring in a pot. Yerim is over by the other girl who seems to be writing away at something. Seeing the once many boxes of Fruity Pebbles down to about thirty or so boxes. Some marshmallows spilling onto the countertop. Rising an eyebrow Jungeun needs to know. “I’m sorry but what is all this?”

Yeojin looks at her and lightly laughs. “Oh, just something I do with my girls.” Jungeun only raises her eyebrow higher. “The girls being the ones you see here. Me, Yerim, Xiaomei, and Yuna.” Walking over to the counter she picks up a fruity pebble krispie treat wrapped in plastic among the mountain of more underneath. “I present you with ‘YYXY Krispie Delights’ a business project we’ve started together, We go around and sell these.” Oh, that’s cute just four friends, bonding over this. Yeojin places the YYXY Krispie Delight in her hands. The smaller girl gives her a wink. “There’s a sample for you. I hope you enjoy what we made unnie.” There’s innocence behind the smaller girl's eyes. If Jungeun was in a better state of mind maybe she would’ve been more apprehensive (Okay damn maybe she is a lightweight. It's been a while since consumed alcohol sheesh). 

Thanking her again she heads out the kitchen. Thinking of the business partners cutely selling their treats. She doesn’t hear the snickers along with a shush behind her. Going to put the box in her backpack which is still by the door. She looks at the treat wrapped in plastic. Trying to think when the last time she’ a had a cereal treat (eighth grade about sounds right). Mouth slightly watering at remembering the taste. Unwrapping it and biting into. Only to moan to herself over the taste. Oh my god, this is Amazing… Taking another bite she feels nostalgia hit her. She’s definitely missed these. Once realizing that she ate the whole thing. She balls up the plastic wrap and stuffs it into her backpack. Content with herself she goes back to the living room and sits on the couch. Noticing she’s in there by herself, she wants to go find Haseul but suddenly the couch has her sinking into it. She can find her friend later. Checking the time on her phone 10:02pm (oh it’s late). Seeming to find herself getting sleepy once she checked the time. She guesses she’s staying the night. Grabbing the blanket that was folded on the armrest, she covers herself. Aimlessly watching the tv that was still as she feels sleepiness weigh on her. The buzz from the alcohol faintly pulsing in her head. This is nice if she falls asleep here that will be perfectly fine. 

After a while slowly blinking she watches the show on the tv turn into commercials. Smiling she always enjoyed the commercials. Infomercials were most definitely her favorite. Speaking of infomercials, her smile grows when she sees the obvious overacting to emphasize the product. The next commercial rolls in, not sure what is being advertised at first. She watches as the words appear on screen along with a smooth baseline. The beat pulses along with the one in her head.

All New Design

Slim

Faster Processing

3D Compatible Cameras 

Comes in 12 Colors

Coming 26/09/2020

Jungeun guesses its some new smartphone everyone will be getting their hands on. Another phone era that’s gonna outdate her more. She rolls her eyes at the thought. But what she sees next has her sitting up. Completely forgets her sleepiness

Bettas 2.0 

Along with the phone's name, it showed the phone. Jungeun has to rub her eyes in disbelief. That was the design she thought of. The design that she told that lady who saved her life. The tv show comes back on breaking her thought. Sitting up to put her feet on the ground. Standing up her head feels lightheaded. Taking a step forward she feels herself staggering. It feels her whole body is pulsing. Going towards the bathroom. She stands in front of the door hearing smacking and panting. Jungeun watches in slow motion when her hand goes to knock. She hears shuffling and a throat being cleared three times along with “Someones in here.” Jungeun stands there for a bit processing the words. Let’s try the upstairs bathroom. She makes her way to the stairs. Have there always been this many stairs? She’s not sure how long it took her to climb the stairs. The last few she had to crawl up, not trusting how unsafely high they looked. Once she’s in the threshold of the upstairs bathroom, she’s rooted in place. Why did she need to use the bathroom? Standing there, hand on the light switch to turn it back off. She blinks.

Blink

Blink

Blink

Blink

“Jungeun?” Taking a step out of her bedroom door she’s going to her friend who was just standing there. When she opened her bedroom door she wasn’t expecting to see Jungeun stand in the doorway of her bathroom. After she finally composed herself. Watching to see if she was going in, but she was just standing there. Taking another step towards the girl who’s smirking.

Blinking and turning to see who called her. She sees her short friend who has her eyebrows quirked. Smiling “Haseul” she feels every letter drags out her mouth. She likes it “Haseul… Haseul…”

“Are you okay?” Finally close enough to grab her hand. A thumb caressing over her soft skin. The taller girl doesn’t say anything but smirks. Leading her back to her bedroom, she sits the girl down. Standing in front of her “Jungeun look at me.” Once the girl finally opens her eyes again Haseul can see them lightly bloodshot. Clenching her jaw and closing her eyes. “Did Yeojin give you one of those treats?” The girl on the bed closes her eyes again and lightly chuckles. She nods her head. Now clenching her fist. She might commit a domestic crime tonight. “How much of it did you eat?”

With each passing second, Jungeun can feel every muscle in her body twitching. It feels like she’s getting tiny shocks, each time she focuses on a particular spot. Smiling she remembers the question that was asked. “It was really good. I ate the whole thing. I haven’t had one in so long.” Closing her eyes when she opens them again the girl standing in front of her is no longer there.

Storming down the stairs she jumped the last four. She goes straight to the kitchen. Pushing past the two girls coming out of the bathroom together. When she sees her sister who’s back it to her. Her friends however she’s the rage in the older girl's eyes. Too scared to even warn their ring leader. Haseul uses all of her strength to smack her little sister in the back of her head. From the force, Yeojin almost bangs her face on the counter. She couldn’t even react to the first attack before she’s turned around and pulled from her shirt. “WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE HER AN EDIBLE?!?”

Wincing from her head throbbing. It does help when her sister starts shaking her when she takes longer than she’d like for an answer. “Ahhh let go of me!” Yeojin is known for getting her sister mad, but this for sure was a new level of anger. Still, in her vice grip, she starts squirming. Going for a wrist to bite. The younger starts gnawing at her sibling’s wrist. After getting a good amount of chomps in she’s let go. Straightening her shirt back out, which is slightly stretched out. “I was just messing with her. Geez calm down”

Her sister rubbing her wrist still seething. “Yeojin she ate the whole thing!” There’s a burst of laughter erupting from the kitchen. Glaring at the ones who dared laughed, they pretended to be doing something else looking away. 

The younger sister rubbing her head “Well… damn I’m sorry. I didn’t think she’ll eat the whole thing.” Yeojin thought their YYXY Krispie Delights were well known. Pretty much all their customers were college students. But she guesses some might live under a rock. Not knowing what else to say to her sister she shrugs. Blocking another hand that tries to smack her. “Jesus it’s not like she’ll die or anything… I think” Their YKDs were known for their potency. She’s never really encountered some who ate the whole thing at once (she not sure if that’s a good or bad thing… she’s hoping the former). “Well let’s celebrate her only eating one right?” She flinches when her sister revved a fist at her.

Clenching her fist at her sides. She lets a sigh out and rakes her hair. Haseul slightly blames herself for not properly explaining to her friend what her sister does. Well, she could really start with what her parents really do. Her mom was a dermatologist, highly regarded for what she does. But her dad on the other hand. Technically she didn’t lie when she said he was a businessman. It was just a very vague way of saying he’s a drug lord. It’s not something you can just casually bring up. ‘Oh, my dad runs the largest underground drug trade in the country.’ So saying he was a businessman that requires him to travel a lot is easier. She’s been aware of what her father does since she was eleven (she might have been looking for her potential Christmas presents. Seeing the blocks of what she thought were sugar wrapped in plastic in a duffle bag were definitely not her Christmas presents). Only watching crime shows she learned that the sugar blocks look a lot like what they call “cocaine”. Growing older she wanted to shelter her younger sister from what their father does. But Yeojin has always been one to be on a hustle. She always had some sort of business scheme. At some point, Yeojin learned about the drug trade their father was involved with. Yeojin sat him down at the age of fourteen with a proposition. Ever since she’s been dealing in some sort. She really took after our dad. You would think being in a potential career ruining marriage, their mom seems like she doesn’t mind the risk. If anything she just loves her entrepreneur husband. Haseul waits for the day the cops come busting down the door to arrest them all. But if someone were to snitch on her sister and her little gang… well I’m sure the prison will have reasonable visiting hours.

Shaking her head what feels like a thousand time. Going to the fridge to grab some water bottles. She turns to the gang of gremlins in front of her. “I swear-” she death glares everyone in the kitchen. “if something happens to her. Just know you all being arrested or totally disappearing. Will be the safest choice you can make. Because if I get my hands on any of you… trust. You will be dealt with.” Seeing the room with wide eyes and bobbles of throats, she leaves to go attend to her friend upstairs.

Jungeun always liked the style of Haseul’s room. The earth tones always calmed her in some way. Laying down on the bed, feeling the cool sheets against her exposed skin. Humming at the feeling goosebumps start to prickle her skin. Her body still pulsing. Feeling the goosebumps deepen each time she drags her hand on her arm. Addicted to the feeling she wants more of it. Her hand snaking under her shirt, she light drags her fingers over the skin. Feeling each bump on the surface under her fingertips. It somehow intensifies the pulsing in her body. Rising her shirt, she gasps at the cool air hitting her tummy. She doesn’t know how long she was playing with the small bumps on her skin. However, Haseul knows how long she’s been staring watching the girl on her bed trace circles on her abs. Hearing a small groan, Haseul’s body malfunctions. Dropping the water bottles she’s sure are now boiling because her hands feel like their on fire. The girl on the bed shifts so she’s laying back on her elbows. When they lock eyes that damn smirk ever-present, Haseul starts to feel her legs give out. The one on the bed speaks first.

“Hi” God why is her voice so raspy. She knows the blush is prominent on her face when she bends to pick up the water bottles.

Standing back up. She can feel her throat getting drier by the second. Trying to clear it unsuccessfully. Haseul greets back. “Hey” ok but why did her voice crack like a glow stick just now. It was only one word. Swallowing the lump that won’t go down. She’s quick to open and drink a water bottle in her hand. She was right the water is warm going down. Stumbling slightly to the nightstand by her bed she puts her water bottle down and hands her the brunette her own. Haseul can feel the electricity shoot up her arm when her pinky is grazed by Jungeun’s very smooth palm.

Watching her sit up all the way. Haseul may or may not be entranced by the way the girl is guzzling down the water. Handing her another once she’s finished the first (praising herself for bringing three bottles) She’s almost finished with her second and Haseul would’ve gladly offered her own water. But she stops when there’s a quarter of it left. Seeing some had spilled from her mouth. She watched that water trail go down the throat and seep into the shirt. Suddenly she sits on the bed because standing a second longer she would’ve collapsed. Looking at the floor trying to still her racing heart that is threatening to burst out her chest. Feeling the bed shift and a sound of joints popping and a deep sigh. Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She waits patiently for whatever happens next. Good thing she was ready because if she hadn’t her soul would’ve no longer been in her body.

Jungeun has now moved so she can give the shorter girl a back hug. Chin resting on her shoulder arms wrapping around the girl in front of her. If she was in her right mind she would’ve felt the girl still and tense up completely. “Unnie… I’m sleepy” said in a husky whisper.

Haseul has to resist the urge to death grip her bed when she felt warm breath against her ear. Without even looking Haseul knows there’s a little pout on her face. Her soul threatens to leave again when the one behind her nuzzle her head in the crook of her neck. Feeling warm shallow breaths on her skin sends a shiver down her spine. 

Jungeun wants to whine when she feels the one she was hugging gets up. About to tell her to come back. She watches as said girl rushes to turn off the overhead light. Seemingly stumbling a bit she drags Jungeun to her feet. Quickly untucking her bedsheets and moving invading plushies. She sits the younger of the two down on the bed. Watching her lay down and get comfortable, Haseul is quick to follow. Pulling the sheets up Haseul curses herself of giving Jungeun shorts and wearing some herself. When the younger girl entangles their legs and lays her head on her chest. Slightly shaking she’s trying her hardest to compose herself. Her heart needs to be tranquilized immediately. 

“Your heart is beating fast.” Yeah, the universe has a grudge against the older girl. At this point, she wants to take out her heart and put it in a freezer. Because if anything it beats faster, pumping hot blood to the rest of her body. She feels if she gets any hotter she will start to cook the one spooning her.

Sighing out a shaky laugh. “Oh is it?” Surprised she still able to talk. Haseul makes a mistake and looks down at the girl already staring at her. Quickly averting her eyes, she hears and feels an mmhm. The vibrations from her response are enough to compel herself to turn away from her.

Jungeun wants to whine when her personal metronome moves away, but sleepiness is stronger than her. So instead she settles on moving her head a bit so she can hear the metronome that’s now not loud in her ear. Every beat has her drifting deeper into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Stirring awake Jungeun considers she needs a new mattress, far too many lumps. Only then she realized she didn’t go home last night. Opening her eyes and blinking a few times so they’ll focus. Oh, she wasn’t on laying on a mattress but a person. Eyes focusing more, she sees that person is Haseul her short hair slightly covering her face. Suddenly she doesn’t mind the lumps now. Except the one in her throat realizing the position, they’re in. Their legs are wrapped together and Haseul has a hand on her upper back and another one at the small of her back. Basking at this moment she inhales deeply. The girl underneath her smells like… hold on. She takes in another deeper breath. Like pears, with a hint of citrus. She could stay in her embrace for hours on end. She check the clock on Haseul nightstand, there’s a water bottle obscuring the hour number. Craning her neck a bit to get a better look. Seeing it’s 7:15 Jungeun smiles to herself she spent a night like this with Haseul. And waking up in her arms laying her head back down she can enjoy this some more. 

Haseul on the other hand fingers freezes tracing circles on the girl on top of her back when she feels her stirring. Quickly and stealthily she shakes some hair in her face. At this point, her fake sleeping deserves an Oscar. She’s lost count how many times she had to go in character of a sleeper anytime the girl would move, Haseul would expel some fake snores or shuffle a bit as well. Anything to make it look like she still sleeping. In reality, Haseul has been holding a sleeping Jungeun for about (she looks at her clock now) 9ish hours… The girl slept through the whole day. Around 3 Yeojin came in her room to check on her. Only for her little sister eyebrows raise to her hairline. She motions for her to come closer, so she’s not too loud for the girl on her. Once she’s close enough she tells her sister she’s hungry. Clenching her jaw when she sees her shrug her shoulder. Whispering heated profanities towards her followed by a ‘you owe me’. Her sister rolls her eyes and leaves. Coming back with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with a yogurt cup. She has the younger one feed her. Since well Jungeun moves a lot Haseul only holds her like this so she doesn’t roll off the bed (there is a science behind everything). After she’s done eating she tells her sister to pour some water in her mouth. Yeojin overfills, she snorts when some go up in her nose. Now drowning and Yeojin darting out the room to contain her laugher. Haseul thinks if she were to die like this she’ll be perfectly fine with this. Throughout the whole commotion, the girl laying on her doesn’t even budge. Yeojin comes back and pokes the sleeping girl's cheeks. Whispering more profanities, Yeojin flips her off before leaving. Now it’s 7:14 pm and spending her Saturday like this is paradise. The sound of Jungeun inhaling deeply on top of her, she stills and not sure if she’s been caught. Feeling her head resting back on her chest, her charade continues. 

They stay like that for another forty-five minutes. Haseul fake sleeping and Jungeun awake facing the wall. Wracking her brain that she’s entangled with the girl beneath her. Jungeun freezes. Yesterday’s Haseul rushing back to her mind. She was acting so strangely. She practically avoided her during the day. Saying Yeojin had an orthodontist appointment when she didn’t. Then last night she left her downstairs. The air needs to be cleared between them. Jungeun doesn’t even remember how she ended up back in her room, now on top of her. The rest of last night is fuzzy the last thing she remembers is laying on the couch and seeing that commercial… That thought alone makes her jolt up and escape under the arms. Haseul startled out of her fake sleep (if she were to ask Haseul would just claim she’s a light sleeper) from the quick movements on top of her. Reaching for her phone that’s sticking out under the pillows. Unlocking it she sees the text messages and missed calls from her roommate. (24 missed calls fyi)

[Chuu’Isha]: Sooyoung is spending the night btw.

[Chuu’Isha]: Hey are you still at Haseul’s house?

[Chuu’Isha]: Did you get those things from Yeojin?

[Chuu’Isha]: Hello can you answer me?!

[Chuu’Isha]: Jungie this isn’t funny answer the phone 

[Chuu’Isha]: Kim Jungeun If you don’t call me in 10 minutes I’m calling 911

Message was sent 9 minutes ago. 

Widening her eyes because she doesn’t want to deal with the police, and she’s definitely more afraid of her best friend than any cop. Pressing the call button it rings a once and cowers at the voice on the other line.

“Where the FUCK have you been? Do you know what time it is?” There are hard bites and every word.

Scrunching up her face. Reminding Jungeun of her own mother but worse. Looking at the clock now in a better view. “Will you relax it’s only 8 o’clock.” Rubbing her forehead at the feeling of a headache forming. 

“Yeah. No shit it’s 8 o’clock. I can tell time Jungeun. That doesn’t excuse you for not responding to me for a whole day.” The words coming from the other line is not making any sense to her. Bringing her phone down while more words come out it. She checks the time thinking maybe Haseul’s clock is wrong. Her headache grows when she sees it was 8:02 pm. Raising her phone back to her ear she hears. “- and when you didn’t come home this morning. I tried texting Haseul but even she didn’t respond.” Hearing the raised voice on the phone (in all honesty, Haseul has no idea where she left her phone). 

Finally speaking up Jungeun after processing she slept for a whole day. “I really sorry Jiwoo. I was asleep.” After five minutes of hearing her roommate lecture and scold her, they hang up. Throwing her phone and blowing air out her mouth. She slides her hands down her face. Looking at the girl who’s on the bed with her, who appears to be counting the thread count of her sheets. “We really slept the through the whole day?”

The short hair girl looks up. “I guess we kinda did.” Lightly laughing afterward (Haseul would never admit she was awake the whole time. She’d rather take that truth to her grave). Seeing the other girl shake her head in disbelief, Haseul finally stands up to stretch her limbs. Fireworks firing in her joints, the stretching is well needed. She’s definitely not complaining but holding Jungeun for 9 hours took a lot out of her little body.

“What even happened last night?” Jungeun is still drawing a blank of the previous night's events. 

“Ummm well you see… you kinda ate an edible last night” Instead of looking at the girl still on her bed, Haseul busies herself with a very interesting pen that was on her dresser. The prolonged silence makes her finally look at her. Haseul can see the cogs of her brain sputtering, then start turning slowly.

“What? Where did I even get an edible? I know I’m a lightweight but I would’ve remembered eating an edible.” Recalling the events in her head she goes back. Remembering after Haseul left Ryujin started talking to her. Then she got up to go to the kitchen and ran into Yerim. Okay, then Yeojin gave her that box for Jiwoo along with that cereal treat for herself. Then Yeojin told her about the little business she’s in with her friends. Leaving the kitchen to put the items away ate her amazing cereal treat. Mouth waters remembering the taste but she knows after that she went to lay down on the couch. Everything after seeing that Betta commercial is complete static for her. Mulling over the events her eyes widen at the realization. Well for starters Jungeun is quite familiar with the types of edibles. Because her roommate always indulge herself with them. But she didn’t know where she got them from (okay her first guess was Sooyoung) never once did she think Jiwoo was getting them from a sixteen year old. Jungeun has smoked a handful of times, she’s a recreational smoker, and after she smokes the naps that come after were heavenly. So it’s understandable she was practically comatose for a day eating a whole edible. Surprised she’s still alive if she were being honest. “So you ate one too then?”

Widening her eyes. Haseul didn’t think about, why she was also apparently slept the whole day away. Having to come up with something real quick. Shaking her head “Oh no no I didn’t. I have anxiety medicine that sometimes knocks me out. I took some last night.” There was some truth to that, not the last part of course. Seeing a satisfied nod Haseul mentally pats herself on the back. Today was her true test and she passed with flying colors without even studying.

“I should really get going though. Before Jiwoo has an aneurism.” Getting up to grab her clothes that were still damp on the towel. She figures she can return her borrowed clothes later.

“I can take you home, I’m sure my mom is back by now.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Making their way downstairs Jungeun notices all the sealed cardboard boxes lined up by the front door. Can only assume this is the result of Yeojin’s potential “business” sales. Going to grab her backpack after Haseul said she’ll go get the keys. Looking in the living room she sees a sleeping Ryujin and Lia cuddling on the couch (good for them). Opening the front door once she sees Haseul with keys in hand, they head towards the car. In the car, however, she wishes she would’ve walked. There’s an awkward tension between the both of them as they sit in silence. Wanting it to break Jungeun gives in. “Uhhh thanks for taking care of me last night. I hope I didn’t put you in an uncomfortable situation. And if I did I truly apologize.”

“Hey, there’s nothing you need to apologize for.” Reaching over to grab her hand once in her grasp she intertwines their fingers. “I would do anything to make sure you're okay. Because I lik-” clearing her throat. “I care about you.” Lifting their hands she kisses the back of her passenger's hand for emphasis (plus she always wanted to) “You’re like my best friend. If anything I should apologize to you and beat Yeojin’s ass for giving you an edible. If you want I can tag you in after I get a couple of punches in.” That earns a laugh.

Jungeun wants to ask about yesterday but goes against the thought, this was the normal Haseul. “Go easy on her she’s just an entrepreneur. God, I can’t even imagine how much money they rake in. Let me know if she’s hiring I can wrap the treats or something. Where does she even get her supply from?” Looking over to the driver she sees her hand on the wheel tightens as they pass under streetlights. There’s silence once again but this time it isn’t awkward. The driver sighs.

Haseul feels she can trust Jungeun so she spills her family secret “My dad… he’s kinda a drug kingpin…” Although this isn’t practically safe she closes her eyes and hopes for the worst.

More silence falls. “Hmm… is he hiring?” Playfully pushing her passenger they fall into a laugh. “No, but seriously if he needs extra muscle-” She flexes a bicep. “you know who to call.” Haseul doesn’t like the smirk she sees.

“Who? Because you don’t look muscular.” But soon she regrets her teasing when their handhold is broken so hers can be moved up and feels muscle flex under her palm. Swerving at nothing as her mind goes bonkers.

“Woah! What was that?!” Bracing herself as when the driver corrects herself.

“It was like a cat or something. I think I missed it”

Looking back towards the rear window. “Oh no, I hope it’s ok. We should turn back and check on it.”

“I’m sure I missed it but I’ll turn around for you.” Making an u-turn to search for the made-up cat Haseul created. But when they get back to the area why is there actually a kitten on the side of the road. Haseul is in utter shock as they get out of the car. Wondering what else can she conjure into existence. Like Jungeun’s kissing her-

“Hey, it’s okay.” Walking over to cautiously pick it up. She holds it close to her chest. “I don’t think it’s hurt. You gotta pay attention to where you’re going, especially when crossing a street.” Jungeun can hear the irony in that sentence after she spoke to the kitten. Checking all over for any cuts (the cat is a she). “I think she’s all alone. Look how tiny she is” Haseul wants to gush over the cuteness she sees in front of her. “I’m taking her home.” With that, all three of them head to the car. Now driving again the driver feels a little jealous of the kitten. How the one holding her coos and baby talks as if the furball could understand her. Plus she’s no longer able to have her handheld. Slightly sulking as they pull up to Jungeun's and now kitten's apartment complex. Haseul gets out and takes them to their home. Holding her friend’s backpack for her as the younger girl carefully ascends the stairs ahead. Haseul enjoys the view in front of her. Slightly lagging to stare at a behind she treasures the moment. Closing her eyes so she can burn the image in her mind (again for scientific reasons) smirking to herself as they stop in front of her door. 

After she unlocks the door. Haseul isn’t sure where the surge of bravery comes from (okay it might be the jealousy that’s kinda still present) but she leans up to plant a lingering kiss on the taller girl’s cheek with a short peck for good measures. “Good night Jungie, see you Monday.” Oh yeah “Good night kitten hope you like your new home. You’re in great hands.” Handing over the backpack in her hands. 

Lifting her kitten and waving her paw. “Good night. Text us when you get home.” Chuckling Haseul only nods her head as she heads back to her car. Closing the door she touches her cheek where she can feel the ghost of the lips that were once there. That was the first time Haseul kissed her cheek she wanted to savor the moment. But good things never last.

“Oh look who decided to come home.” Turning around to face her roommate who’s standing up arms are crossed and tapping her foot. “I oughta beat your ass for having me worry like that. You have some nerv- She notices the moving ball of fur in her roommate's hands. Face instantly softening she walks over to take the tiny bundle of fur out of the hands of who she’s mad at. “Look at you. You’re so tiny. If it weren’t for you there’s no telling what I would’ve done.” Even though she’s baby-talking the kitten in her arms she glares at the brunette. “What are we gonna name-” Checks under. “her?”

“We?” Making her way to the kitchen to find some food, since she didn’t eat all day. Settling with a jumeok-bap variety box that was in the fridge. Now sitting down on the couch, her roommate speaks up after gushing at the grey furball.

“Yes, we. This is now our? Daughter? Ew no. Our niece?”

“How about wait for it… our cat. Because that’s what’s she is.” Turning on the tv she starts eating when she’s satisfied with watching some baking competition.

“No, I want her to feel like she’s a member of the apartment. She’s our new roommate. That’s it she’s our roommate.

“Well in that case she better find a job so she can start paying some bills.” The one holding the cat sits down and flicks the older girl’s forehead. 

“She can freeload all she wants.” Lifting little grey kitten so they can be eye to eye. 

Laughing at the little grey baby belly that sticks out. “I’m not sure what to name her. But I don’t want to refer to her as kitten or cat so… how about Peewee? Since she’s so wittle.” She’s quite positive the kitten can fit in the palm of her hand. 

“That’s perfect! The wee baby Peewee. Wanna go to the pet store tomorrow to get her stuff?”

“I suppose we can. Only the essentials, food, litter box, collar, and a couple of toys. Got it?”

“Yeah yeah I got it.” She rolls her eyes. Now speaking quieter as if her human roommate can’t hear. “You can get anything you want okay?”

Shaking her head she turns “Jiwoo we can’t go overboard or at least I can’t my money is kind-” Her sentence is interrupted by a familiar bassline, she turns back towards the tv and freezes. The same words from last night appear on the screen. So it was real. Her design was on the phone. Of course, there’s the possibility of people coming up with the same idea but something tells her this isn’t the case. Remaining silent after another commercial starts playing. 

“I know right, they look so much better now. Bettas really stepped it up on this one, too bad I just got my iPhone because I would totally get that.” 

“That’s my design.” Her eyes were still stuck on the screen in front of her as she replays it in her mind.

“What?”

“That’s my design. That’s what I told that woman, how the design should be exactly that.” Standing up and pointing to the tv “Details and all…”

“What are you even talking about? What woman?”

Raking her hair maybe she’s overthinking this. “That woman that saved my life that one night. We talked about Bettas and I told her how I wished they were designed differently. I told her exactly what they look like now.”

“They probably had the design in the works months or even years. People can have similar thought processes. You’re just in your head.”

“Maybe you’re right. Last night when I saw that commercial, I don’t know. The whole thing is just so strange.” Sitting back down and grabbing Peewee so she can hold her. Mindlessly petting as she gets lost in her own thoughts. Maybe people do think the same, the human brain is a true mystery.

“Speaking of last night what the hell happened to you?” Still, in thought she doesn’t hear the question nor notices when her ear is pinched. Only when hands reach to grab Peewee she whines. “I asked you what happened to you last night.”

“Oh I ate a whole edible, yours are in my backpack.” Jumping up the younger girl dashes to the backpack by the front door. Scoffing to herself ‘Oh yeah Jiwoo I’m fine thanks for asking’ scratching behind Peewee’s ears she seems to enjoy that. “she said they’re on the house.” After receiving her box she tosses the backpack behind her spilling its contents. “What the fuck Jiwoo?!” 

“Stop whining there isn’t any more important stuff in there now.” Not even bothering to look up she’s too focused on opening the small box in her hand. Once open she holds the YYXY Krispie Delights in her hand and rubs her cheeks with them.

“C’mon Peewee we don’t need to see her make out with those.” Getting up with Peewee in hand they go to her room. Turning on the light she looks around her room “You need a little room huh? Hold on… right there.” Placing the kitten on her bed and surrounding her with pillows for extra safety. She goes to her closet and digs up an old box from something she ordered online. Taking an old t-shirt out she folds it and fits in the box. Grabbing the kitten who now started climbing the pillows. “Oh, we got ourselves a lil mountaineer. I don’t think you can climb up this mountain.” Placing her in her temporary room, she looks even tinier. Snapping a picture she can already tell she’s going to be on of those people. “You’re probably hungry and thirsty. Let me go get you something.” Heading towards the kitchen she sees her roommate packing a bowl. “Sometimes I think you love weed more than me.”

Smirking “You shouldn’t think it when you know it’s the truth.” Lighting her bowl she inhales deeply.

“Ass.” Scoffing she opens a cabinet to grab two small bowls. Thankfully they have a couple of cans of tuna. Grabbing a water bottle from the pantry (yes Peewee wasn’t gonna drink tap water) putting the bowl of tuna in the microwave she warms it up a little. Pouring a bit of water to loosen it up a bit. Yeah, she’s definitely gonna be one of those people Walking back to her room seeing the one on the couch biting her lip and texting. Teasing her “Is that Sooyoung?” 

“Yeah, I’m seeing if she wants me to slide-” after hearing a questioning ‘oh’ realizing what she said, “but I never said that.”

“Yeah yeah sure you, of course, you didn’t. Good night Jiwoo.” After she made sure Peewee ate something she soon goes to sleep balled up in the corner of the box. Resisting the urge to take a picture (the urge won) since she slept the day away she takes this time to work on classwork. Her mind goes back to Haseul kissing her cheek. Grabbing her phone she sees she received a text from her. Already smiling as she unlocks her phone.

[Seullie]: I made it home

[Seullie]: how’s the kitten?

[me]: Seeing how she’s asleep I’ll say she’s settled in fine. We named her Peewee for now

[Seullie]: Lmao Peewee??? 😭😭

[me]: Yeah? 🤨 You got something to say?

[Seullie]: only that it’s cute and very fitting <3

[Seullie]: So does this make me an aunt?

[me typing]: more like my baby mama

Frantically pressing delete

[me]: lol more like a godmother I think

[me]: I don’t wanna be related to you that’ll be weird…

[Seullie]: ?? How so? I can understand Yeojin but me? 🥺

Biting her lip she wants to risk it all. Exhaling through her nose. She weighs her pros and cons.

Pro: she’s a hard crush, she makes me smile, thinks of her not so platonically, Yeojin, really sweet, her bod, her soft hands…

Con: may ruin the friendship, if things end bad her dad can put a hit out on me, Yeojin, she can break my heart, avoided me yesterday, Yeojin, a family is basically the mafia…

[me]: I don’t want that short gene :p

Two of those cons were deal breakers. She thinks she played it off well now she waits.

[Seullie]: I see how it is 🙄 you’re not that much taller than me

[Seullie]: you barely got 2 more cm on me LOL

[me]: Ok and? You will never be on my level

[me]: unless you wear heels of course

[Seullie]: WOOOOW you got jokes huh?

[me]: always and then some 😏

[Seullie]: oh then I can’t wait to see more of it 👀

That night she didn’t get any school work done. Honestly, she’s totally okay with that. She can always copy off of Haseul, right?

____

“What the hell?” Walking into class Monday morning surprised to see a student already in their seat. “You’re here this early you even beat me. Are you feeling okay?” Placing a hand on their forehead to check for a fever.

“Haha.” Pushing the hand on her forehead away. “I can’t afford any more tardies. For all of my classes. So here I am early on a Monday morning. Even after the late night, I had last night.” Jungeun cringes hoping after hearing the front door close in her apartment last night didn’t have to deal with Sooyoung’s late night.

Ridding her thoughts. “I’m surprised you’re just finding out after two whole years. I’m sure your tardy streak didn’t start this year.”

“Obviously not but it would explain how previous class grades were dropped to lower grades. Surprised I was never dropped from a class. So that’s something I guess.”

“Oh to have your luck.” Hearing the door open followed by a ‘What the hell?’ Jungeun laughs and turns her shorter friend is even surprised. “That’s what I said.” When Haseul makes it to her seat she also places her hand on Sooyoung’s forehead this time the hand is slapped away

“Sooyoung you can’t blame us you’re never here 25 minutes early. If you are early it is by a minute. On a Monday morning at that.” Reaches for Jungeun’s hand and shakes it a bit. “Jungie our little Soo is growing up on us.” Both laughing now while the other sulks in her seat.

“Alright. Fuck you guys I should move my seat up.”

“She even wants to be closer to the board. I might just actually cry.” Sooyoung starts to gather her things but stops at another surprising voice.”

“Ms. Ha? You’re in class before me?” 

Groaning into her hand's professor O topped it off. “I can’t stand you guys.”

“Well good thing you’re sitting down already.” Earring a shove Jungeun barely has time to brace herself.

“You are so corny.”

The hand that was holding her's finally let's go so it can pinch her cheek. “Yeah, but in a cute way” After the pinch a kiss followed after.

Sooyoung quirked her eyebrow. “Umm are you two… you know?” Makes a scissor with her pointer and middle finger snipping them together.

Haseul was about to protest but Jungeun beat her to it. “Same can be said about you and Jiwoo.” The two other girls jaw drop at the statement. 

“Wow.” After that Sooyoung opts out on saying anything else for the rest of class. After class is dismissed she’s the first to leave.

“I think you went too far with her.” 

Standing up slinging her backpack on, raking her hair as she sighs. “Yeah, I’m gonna go apologize.” They make their way out of the classroom. Surprising them again when Sooyoung waiting outside in the hall. “Sooyoung I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that-” There was a suppressed laugh from the taller girl making Jungeun pause and raise her eyebrow.

Now grinning. “I’m not mad I just wanted you to feel bad for clowning me this morning. I figured running out after class would top it all off.” Laughing as the shorter girls face realizing they’ve been tricked. Haseul muttered something to herself while Jungeun just smacks her lips. “Anyways what are you guys doing later? Jungeun if you say working or homework I will for real be mad at you.”

Rocking on her heels. “I do have the day off I wasn’t going to catch up on homework or anything I’m not that boring.”

“Yay lets all hang later? I don’t think I have dance practice today.”

“I’m down I just got my car back yesterday. Plus Jungie owes me froyo.

“I do?” Turning to the short haired girl who’s smirking she doesn’t remember that.

“Yeah you do, remember Friday I let you copy my homework.”

Damn. “Well I guess I do”

“Great my last class ends at three. Text me which froyo place it is and I’ll meet you guys there. I have to go I can’t be tardy for my next class.” Waving goodbye she speeds walks to the exit leaving the other girls behind.

“You have biology next right?”

“I would but it was cancelled. My last class of the day starts at two.”

“Same. You wanna go grab breakfast?” Normally Haseul hated the time difference between her Monday, Wednesday, Friday classes, but today she could hug her advisor for her schedule.

“I would but my funds are low. Yesterday we went to the pet store for Peewee and of course, Jiwoo went overboard on her half so I had to give her a loan. Plus I owe you froyo. Unless you want to reschedule froyo so we can get breakfast.”

“My treat then. I wanna make up for Friday anyway.” Taking her hand before she can say no Haseul leads them to her car. Starting her car they make their way to a breakfast spot. Having her own car again after being repaired was euphoric. Yeojin thought it’ll be a good idea to sneak out one night two weeks ago and drive her car. When Haseul answered her phone at 3 am to her little sister crying. Asking where she was so she can come to pick her up but she couldn’t find her keys. Words said in between broken sobs she realized where her keys were. Taking their mom's car to Yeojin’s location. Getting out making sure her sister was okay she hugs her. The little sister cried harder and repeats she sorry about the car. Haseul forgot about her car for a second. When she sees how the front fender is hanging and the front tires are out of alignment. She jokes about how her sister didn’t see the curb. Surprised she not get beaten to a pulp she asks why she wasn’t mad. Haseul easily answered her question. “It’s a car it can be fixed or replaced. Even though you annoy me to no end you’re still my sister, and you can’t be replaced.” Giving her another hug and wiping her tears away, they go back to their mom’s car. Later in the morning, she told her mom she swerved into a curb to avoid a cat that was in the street and taking an uber back home. Her dad offered to buy her a new one but she loved her 2017 Sonata so she had to refuse. So finally having not having to share her mom’s car was refreshing. Pulling up to the well-know breakfast spot on campus. Haseul treats Jungeun to anything she wants of course she was being modest. Now sharing a strawberry banana muffin they enjoy the rest of their breakfast. Everything is fine until they get back in the car. Jungeun took off her hoodie revealing the crop top underneath exposing a good portion of her midriff. Flashes of high Jungeun on her bed makes her drop her keys when she tries to start the ignition. If anything else could make her more embarrassed she managed to do it. Quickly going after her keys she hits her forehead hard on the steering wheel in the process. “Sssi-” Now just as red as the crop top, her passenger is wearing she holds her head to ease the pain. Until it’s pulled away that is.

“Seullie you have to be more careful.” Turning the driver’s face to her she plants several kisses to the forehead. But they don’t make Haseul feel any better if anything the ache in her head grows after each kiss. One last lingering kiss the passenger leans back to her side.

Muttering a thank you, Haseul is afraid to speak any louder. They drive back to campus the passenger tries to make conversation but the driver only responds with short words. The car is suffocating Haseul especially when her sweaty hand is held.

“Why are you so quiet? Are you okay?”

Clearing her throat it doesn’t help the lump in her throat. “Sorry just hitting my head took a lot out of me. I probably have a concussion.” That wasn’t necessarily a lie. Gipping the steering wheel with one hand since her other one is still occupied. Her passenger isn’t satisfied with that answer.

“Haseul, you know you can tell me anything right?” Squeezing the driver’s hand as she briefly takes her eyes off the road to look at her.

“I know”

“I just wanted to know if we’re okay. Friday you were acting so weird. I felt you were avoiding me. I know Yeojin didn’t have an orthodontist appointment then leaving me downstairs… So if I’ve done something to upset you, please tell me so I can apologize and never do it again.”

Parking the car Haseul frowns and turns her full attention on her passenger. “Hey no, you did nothing wrong. I’m sorry I lied about that and sorry my actions came off that way that was never my intention. I was just-” too flustered to be anywhere near you at the time? No that sounds horrible. Quick think of something. “overwhelmed with school stuff. You have done nothing wrong. I know you will never do anything to hurt me. I’m so sorry that I upset you. That’s something I never want to do again because I care about you and I like yo-” Recover recover. “I like having you around.” Closing her eyes as she cringes at her last statement. Opening her eyes she pulls the younger girl in for a hug. Leaning back up a kiss is again planted on her this time on her cheek. Ignoring fluttering in her stomach Haseul knows this is just what friends do right? 

“Thank you Haseul. I care about you too” Getting out the car Jungeun waits for Haseul. Taking much-needed breaths Haseul gets out the car. “It’s only 11:45 wanna go to the library to kill some time? Don’t tell Sooyoung but I actually want to get a head start on my homework. Laughing Haseul nods her head. Naturally finding each other's hand they make it to the library.

____

Leaning on her car hood. “Sooyoung just texted saying she has dance practice and she’ll catch us another time,” Haseul says to the one making their way to her car.

“Lame. Do you still wanna go? We can do something else if you want.” 

Humming, she drums her fingers on the metal. “I kinda just wanna hang out with you. If that’s okay”

“Of course.” Leaning on the hood as well she brings an arm around Haseul’s shoulder. “We can go pick up snacks and watch a movie at my place. How does that sound?”

Smiling she leans into the taller girl. “Nothing sappy though. I don’t need you getting all emotional.”

“You know I can’t promise that.”

“Okay, If I hear sniffling I’m making fun of you.” More like cuddle but the younger girl doesn’t have to know that just yet.

“Then I should put on a horror movie.” Hearing a gasp Jungeun smiles

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Stepping away her smile turns into a smirk. “And if I’m not what are you gonna do about it?”

“Now if I tell you it would ruin the fun.” Making her way to the driver's side she thinks she won this teasing battle. Oh was she wrong.

Biting her lip she looks at the one about to pull the door handle. “It might be something I like, then it’ll be fun for both of us.” At that Haseul looks over and is sent a wink. 

Breathing out through her nose. “Just get in the car.” Giggling the younger skips her way to the car. Flirty Jungeun is going to be the end of her. Driving her passenger plays with her unoccupied hand. Lightly tracing the lines of her palm as they talk. Leaving the convenience store with enough snacks for a small party, they make their way to Jungeun’s apartment. “I can’t wait to see my god kitten we have to get to know each other better.

“She’s really coming out her shell, I seem to be her favorite.”

“She has good taste.” Now, why did I say that? “Jiwoo can be a little too much.”

“That’s what I told her. But she insists on bothering the poor baby.” Getting out the car with all their bags. Haseul makes sure Jungeun goes ahead of her(out of courtesy). “Let’s see how she’ll greet me today.” Opening the door she is indeed greeted by a grey ball of fur trying to climb her leg. “Ahhh no Peewee get down. I know you missed me give me a second okay?” Quickly putting the bags on the counter she picks up her roommate. “Did you have a good day?” A small meow replies to the question. “Oh yeah? Napping all day is always the best.” Haseul can’t help but laugh at the exchange in front of her. “Peewee, you remember Haseul right?” Another meow. “Do you want to hold her?”

“Yes, that’s my godchild.” Once the little dust bunny is in her hands she coos. “Hey, there I hope there are no hard feelings between us ( there’s not she swears nothing was in the road). She starting scratching behind her ears earning a purr. “She’s so cute.” Maybe she was wrong to be jealous of this steel wool pad. There’s plenty of Jungeun to be shared. Settling on the couch they decided to watch Rent since Jungeun has never seen it. Haseul might have purposely chosen that movie for soon to be discovered reasons. When the reprise of I’ll Cover You ended, hearing someone sniffle and wipe away tears. Pulling the crier in so she can be comforted, they cuddle for the rest of the movie. Staying like that for another three rounds of movies. About to start another one, she stops when she hears familiar snoring from the younger girl. Checking the time it was 10:58, carefully getting up not to disturb. Pulling the blanket to cover her she places a kiss on her forehead. Hearing the front door open behind her turning to see her two surprised friends at the door.

Nervously chuckling “Haseul what are you doing here?”

“I’m just leaving actually.” Gathering her things. She passes the awkward ones at the door. “Good night Jiwoo, good night Sooyoung. Try not to be so loud someone’s sleeping.” Leaving them she goes to her car and drives home.


End file.
